1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a wash system, and more particularly, pertains to a wash system such as for automobile parts, machine tool parts and degreasing any type of item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art degreasers have utilized a fluid such as mineral spirits or specialty fluids which have to be handled and treated as hazardous waste when spent. Disposing of these types of fluids is usually done under a contract basis and is expensive as well as placing the user under strict liability for the disposition of the cleaning fluid with the waste contained in the cleaning fluid.
Present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art wash systems by providing a wash system using a biodegradable fluid which can be reclaimed on site by the equipment disclosed herein with the separated petroleum residue being managed by beneficial reuse as a secondary fuel, and the particulate captured by the filter being recycled as scrap metal.